


The Best Did She Get

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Of Judges and Warriors [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, I THINK THIS IS 14 PAGES LONG THIS IS INSANE, Pundyne, Sans still bottoms sue me, SansDyne, Smut, Strap-Ons, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CRACK SHIP WHAT HT EFUCK HAPPENED?!?!, That's their ship name Pundyne, Woman on Top, all three because fuck it, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: The five times Sans refused compliments and the one time he didn't.





	The Best Did She Get

**Author's Note:**

> Summary so original, am so smart. Anyways, so this ISN'T just porn this time, which is improvement! Sans still bottoms, because fuck yeah bottom Sans. You know the drill, you can request at my blog http://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/

The first time Undyne noticed it was when Papyrus complimented him after he baked a pie.

  
The younger skeleton decided to invite everyone over to meet up at Sans' for dinner and catching up, since he was the only one that actually had the ingredients for spaghetti, no one knows why. Everyone had bought their own houses and lived their lives, but always stayed in contact.  
Alphys and Undyne lived together as best friends, Toriel and Asgore were slowly rebuilding their relationship with Frisk and Flowey around, Papyrus had moved in with his boyfriend Mettaton, even Nappstablook, Mettaton's cousin, had Shyren, their other cousin, move in with him. They were both musicals, so they did do some rad mix tapes here and there.

  
And all that moving in had left Sans alone. No one seemed to say anything.

  
Papyrus' cooking skills were improving since he had stopped taking lessons with Undyne. He had made his infamous food for dinner and it was edible and surprisingly, delicious. After everyone was done, Sans decided dessert would be a good idea. Toriel suggested to help him, but he told her that he had it.

  
When he came out with a blue berry pie, everyone around was kind of blown away, even Sans' own brother. "WOWIE, SANS," the taller skeleton exclaimed, "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD BAKE! YOUR CULINARY SKILLS COULD POSSIBLY EXCEED MINE AT THIS RATE! THIS IS AMAZING, BROTHER!" Papyrus shouted, truly surprised.

  
No one other than Undyne seemed to notice the way Sans sweat slightly, and how his chuckle was slightly nervous. "nah pap, i wouldn't even dream of being better than you are at anything," he said, "i mean, you are the great papyrus and i'm just a lazy bones, amiright?" He shrugged with his cheeky grin on his face, watching his brother bellow about how correct he was.

  
At first, she payed no mind, thinking it was just classic ol' Sans.

  
At first.  
-..-  
The second time it happened, it had just confused her.

  
It was Alphys' day off and she wanted to watch anime and geek it off with someone, but Undyne had work, Papyrus and Mettaton were 'busy,' Asgore had a schedule to follow, Frisk had to take care of Flowey, and Toriel didn't even know what in the world anime was. So the only person available was Sans.

  
"Alphys! I'm home!" The red-haired monster shouted as she almost slammed the door the shut. She began walking upstairs, wondering why the small yellow dinosaur/lizard-like monster hadn't replied. As she continued her trudging, she stopped her stomping once she began to hear Alphys' voice saying something. She looked through a small opening from the door to see the scene. It was Sans and Alphys sitting on the girl's bed with her hugging her pillow tightly as she spoke.

  
"...I-I mean, c-c-come on, Sans! I'm not even sure if she swings that way! How will I ever tell her how I feel about her?" Undyne stopped herself from gasping. Alphys, her best friend, had a crush? And on a girl? And she didn't tell her?! But she's telling Sans!? Pushing the feeling of being slightly betrayed aside, she continued to listen, wanting in on the gossip for ways of teasing Alphys mercilessly later on.

  
Sans opened his mouth to say something, but Alphys stuttering cut him off. "I-I mean, there's nothing c-cool a-about me! I-I'm not s-strong, o-or pretty, o-or s-s-smart.." Undyne was going to break this door down and just yell at Alphys. Was that how her best friend thought of herself? And she didn't once tell her? Just as she was going to walk in and correct her, the skeleton beat her to it.

  
"alphys," Sans shut his eyesockets and shook his head gently, "if anything, you're one of the strongest people i know and i think we both know why," Undyne didn't know, "you're also cute as heck, might i add," Undyne made note to hug the living fuck out of Sans later as she saw a smile grace Alphys' lips at the words, "and honestly? why are even talking about how smart you are? you're smarter than anyone we know, smarter than i am."

  
'Huh?' Undyne almost voiced her thoughts if Alphys hadn't intervened. Alphys looked at Sans with a slightly unamused poker face. "Sans, you have a PHD." She deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the skeleton. Undyne recalled that when monsters came onto the surface, a few had taken an IQ test to see if they had missing education since schools underground weren't exactly so strong with so little teachers of so little subjects.

  
Sans was so smart, the humans said he had something called a PHD. At first, she had no idea what it was. But with internet as fast as the one on the surface, she quickly searched it up and found out what it was, and was really surprised to find out that someone like Sans could have something like a PHD.

  
Undyne noticed Sans' hand twitch in surprise before he shook his head. "doesn't mean i'm super smart. not like i was the former royal scientist or anything. anyone could be smarter than i am," Sans shrugged, "'sides, it's not like she's going anywhere, you live with her. just ask her out whenever you're ready." While Alphys blushed and looked away, Undyne only scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, if not bewilderment.

  
Why would Sans say that about himself? He has a PHD, which apparently is fucking mind blowing for the humans for some reason. But if he had managed to impress so many humans and a bunch of monsters too, why does he say that? Does he..not impress..himself..?

  
And suddenly, it was like someone slammed Undyne's head to the wall next to the door.

  
Alphys liked _her_.

  
_Fuck_.  
-..-  
The third time it happened, Undyne was starting to become really concerned for her friend.

  
Toriel and Asgore were going out on a date night and had needed a babysitter for Frisk and Flowey, despite their protests. When Toriel suggested Sans, Asgore decided that he might need a little help, so he called up Undyne to see if she was free. Of course, no one knew Sans' actual power.

  
Toriel ran towards the skeleton, giggling slightly. "Hey Sans," he turned to her, "I know you like my science book collection, but don't get distracted by them! 'Cause I've got my ion you!" Sans' grin seemed to widen, and it took Undyne a moment to get the pun while Asgore was rolling his eyes so hard in the background.

  
"oh wow, tori, you and your jokes, both of you have 11 protons." Toriel looked at him puzzled, tilting her head in confusion. "'cause both of you are sodium fine." A blink. Two. The female goat-like monster sputtered for a moment before busting out laughing. Both Asgore and Undyne frowned, while Undyne suddenly let out a loud groan.

  
"Can you believe these guys?" Undyne grumbled slightly, speech directed towards Asgore. She was too busy glaring at the female in front of her to notice the shocked glance Asgore had given her before a sly smile had made it's way onto his fluffy face. She turned to him and rose an eyebrow at the expression.

  
Toriel trailed off her laughing as she placed a hand on her heart. "Oh, Sans! You're so punny! And so fun to be around." Sans rubbed the back of his neck and avoided all eye contact, causing Undyne to narrowe her eyes as the skeleton shifted from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable.

  
"eh, tibia honest, i haven't really had much practice in a while, so you're actually much more humerus than i am." He mumbled. Toriel only chuckled and shook her head. "Will you stop flirting now?" Asgore joked. "Oh, please, we're not flirting, dear!" Sans let out a breath as the attention was taken away from him when the couple left and the sound of video games was immediately heard from upstairs.

  
Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong here. Why did Sans do that every _damn_ time someone--

 

She suddenly had a rather obnoxious thought. There could only be one reason that could have possibly provided her with the facial expression Asgore had given her after her slight fuming.

  
Was she _jealous_?!

  
She stood there, frozen, eyes wide and face slowly heating up despite her blood running cold at the thought. No. No way. No _fucking_ way. She was Undyne. She couldn't possibly be--

  
"undyne?" Sans' voice snapped her out of her thoughts, finding his skull pushed directly in front of her face. She gasped and fell, landing not-so-gracefully onto her back. "woah, you okay there? you're acting a bit fishy." She blinked.

  
"Oh, don't worry about it, punk! It's no skin off your bones!” She joked, sending a wink towards him and immediately regretting it, watching as he looked at her with wide eye sockets, blinking repeatedly. His face suddenly filled with a blue blush as he snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. “heh, good one.”

 

She didn’t know why, but like a goofball, she looked at him and smiled.

  
But she knew exactly why.  
-..-  
The fourth time it happened, she was a bit speechless at the time to really react to it, but she can’t say she ignored it.

  
“This is absloutely unbelievable, oh my God.” Mettaton whined, standing in between Undyne and Alphys. Things had gotten the slightest bit awkward between the two girls when the smaller monster decided to confess her feelings to the other three weeks prior to the current time and Undyne attempting to let her down gently, because despite being bisexual, she just didn’t feel that way. Which was the truth. Or, half of it, since the other half was that she had feelings for someone else. But she wouldn't tell Alphys that.

  
“Would you stop whining?! He’ll be here in a second, punk.” The red-haired monster shot, her annoyance lacing the words like poison. “But Undyne, Papyrus wouldn’t let me suit him up, he said it was a surprise! And besides, he’s going to be late if--” Mettaton was cut off abruptly when Alphys pointed at the front door.

  
“Th-there he is!” She exclaimed, putting her claw down. A mere few seconds before suddenly Mettaton had suddenly ran towards the skeleton brothers, shouting a rather loud “Oh, yes!” as his eyes laid upon Sans and Papyrus. Undyne followed, only wanting to know what all the fuss about... Probably.

  
She hadn’t even made it halfway before she stopped walking, eyes now wide as she stared at Sans, mostly. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just a blue suit with a white dress shirt and a blue tie hanging from his neck, untied. But for some reason, Undyne felt like she was going to explode and apparently, so was Mettaton.

  
“Oh, darling! You look absolutely gorgeous!” The robot shouted, running around the smaller skeleton. She saw the way Sans jumped in alarm before rubbing his arm subconsciously. “heh, c’mon mettaton, if there’s anyone that’s gorgeous here, that’s you.” Papyrus jumped in, shouting agreements and hooking his arm with his robot boyfriend, beginning to walk away.

  
“looks like mettaton’s not the only gorgeous one around.” Sans suddenly said. Undyne blinked slightly, looking around. Who was he talking about? She paused, slowly turning to Sans as her face and neck heated up slightly. Oh holy mother of fuck, he was talking to her. He was talking about her.

  
Undyne didn’t really know what to do when it came to formal stuff and it didn’t help that she and Alphys weren’t on good terms, but when the invitation for Grillby and Muffet’s wedding came through, she knew she had to go. Not because she really knew either monsters, but because Sans would be there and holy fuck she’s got it bad.

  
She opted for getting a short green dress with two black straps moving over her shoulders and criss crossing over her bare back. There was a black part in the middle behind her with a black ribbon at the small of her back. There were beige ruffles underneath the dress that Undyne didn’t really notice until she had bought the dress. There was no way she’d wear heels so she just grabbed a pair of black flats, put a bit of black lipstick, and hoped for the best.

  
And the best did she get.

  
“M-Me? Oh..thanks, p-punk.” If she would actually look at Sans she would see the blue color that had evidently swallowed his face whole and he would see the color that had engulfed her whole head. They didn’t notice someone walking towards them until they had spoken.

  
“H-Hey, S-Sans! You look g-great! W-What’s up--” The smalled monster suddenly paused, looking between the two flustered monsters. It was like a cartoon, where the character would keep looking from side to side in confusion, before it finally dawned on them. “Oh,” Alphys said, “oh.” Her expression darkened for a split second, before spinning on her heel. “See you guys later.”

  
The two blinked at her retreating figure, before looking at each other. “what was that all about?” Sans questioned, but Undyne only shrugged. Sans looked taken aback slightly. “really? i thought you guys were kinda like glue. tell each other everything n’ all that jazz.” Undyne sighed, beginning to walk beside him as he caught up to her. “Well, ya see punk, three weeks earlier..”

  
She can’t help but stare at his hand that was on his arm for the whole night.  
-..-  
The fifth time it happened was the absolute final straw.

  
Ever since Grillby and Muffet’s wedding, the two kind of hit it off, actually hanging out instead of accidentally seeing each other and such. They got to know each other then, all of a fucking sudden, boom, they’re dating. Everyone was actually surprised, except Alphys, who had accidentally let out a bitter “Give it three months.” before squeaking in horror and fleeing the scene.

  
But she was wrong, and the two were six months in and they had just moved in together. They were sitting on the outside of their house after they had moved all the furniture in, Sans sitting between Undyne’s legs while she wrapped her arms around the skeleton protectively, resting her chin on the top of his skull. She grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

  
“You know,” Undyne began, gaining Sans’ attention as he looked up at her, “the stars look like white shining lights." She said softly. Sans only blinked and waited for her to continue, wanting to know where she would go with this. "If they're white, like you," she continued, looking down at him so their eyes met, "does that mean that you're the light of my world?"

  
For a few seconds, all that hung in the air was silence, before a snort escaped from both ends at the same time, before they had howled out laughing, Sans laughing so hard he had to wipe tears from his eyesockets. "oh man," he gasped, "that has to be the cheesiest shit anyone's ever said to me in all my timelines."

Undyne laughed, completely ignoring the timeline comments. He had told her about the timelines, a month before this moment, actually. "Was it cheesier than that time when I said "I'd probably love you in all the timelines?" Undyne asked with a tilt of her head. Sans chuckled. "eh, it's a draw. but considering that that moment was the first "i love you" between us, i'm leaning more towards that." The two had gotten so comfortable talking about the timelines it was ridiculous.

  
"You're so strong, it's amazing..you're amazing.." Undyne suddenly said out of nowhere. Sans tensed in her hold and he would be lying if he said his hand hadn't clenched slightly under hers. "h-heh, not as strong or amazing as y-you though." Sans said, attempting to do that one thing that Undyne _just_ \--

  
"Okay, this is just getting absolutely ridiculous." Undyne deadpanned, pulling away. "wha--?" Sans was grabbed by his shoulders and spun around, facing his girlfriend's stern one-eyed look. "You can't just keep doing that." She commented, hands still on his shoulders. He only blinked at her to further imply his confusion.

  
"The thing whenever someone says something nice about you and you just retort by like: "Oh, no! You're better!" because seriously, what the fuck is that all about?" Sans blinked again, before looking away, almost in shame. "Undyne..I.." He mumbled quietly, not daring to look at the woman in the eye.

  
"You deserve stuff like this, Sans!" She said exasperated. "You deserve compliments, hugs, and feeling loved! Why do you think you don't?! You deserve nice things!" She said slightly desperate. "what i deserve," Sans said shakily, eye sockets shut tightly and voice wavering as he pushed himself out of her grip, "is to get that stupid one hp taken away from me once and for all!"

  
The girl's jaw dropped, before she growled, grabbing the skeleton's wrists and pinning him to the grassy ground. "How dare you?! _How dare you?!_ After all of the shit you've gone through, you act like this when we're actually on the surface, living the life we've always dreamed of?! What the hell, Sans?!"

  
Undyne's viciousness faltered slightly when she saw blue tears cascading down the sides of his skull. His eye sockets remained shut tight as he shouted."they're bound to reset, undyne!" Sans almost screamed, "they're going to reset, and we'll be in the underground again, and you'll forget all about this, all about me, and then they're going to kill everybody, and then i'm going to let everyone down again! i'm going to fail again!"

  
The female's gaze was so shocked it would seem like someone had zapped her with a taser and made a statue of her face. But Sans wasn't exactly done. "i'm useless, undyne, fucking useless and worthless! i can't do shit to stop them when they do reset and i can't stop them from killing anybody, i'm just a big bag of lazy bones and i can't fucking do anything--"

  
His words were cut off when lips had pressed against his teeth gently. Despite Undyne removing the grips she had on his wrists and instead placed her hands on each side of his skull, pulling him in the kiss, his arms remained limp at the sides of his head. His eyesockets, that had snapped open when she had kissed him, had slowly began to shut again as he melted into the intimate act.

  
As she pulled away, Sans' eyesockets fluttered open, confusion all over his face. "...w-why.." He managed to croak out, seemingly tired from his previous outburst. "Because I _love_ you, punk,"she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe, "I don't think I can ever forget this timeline, even if I tried. I'd never forget this. I'd never forget you."

  
Sans only stared at her with a dazed glance. "You are not useless or worthless, Sans. You're skilled, you're clever, you're funny, and _Goddamn_ are you handsome," Sans blushed furiously, looking away. Undyne only put her hand on his chin and made him look at her. "But most important of all, you're the light of my world. And I could never imagine what life would be without you."

  
Sans opened his mouth, but Undyne placed a finger over it. "I'm not done, love." His face was swallowed by the color blue as he looked at her with wide eye sockets. "Imagine what Papyrus would be like if you weren't around. He'd be forced to grow up too early, like you were," Sans winced at the thought, "or Toriel? What if you hadn't been there for her with your knock knock jokes? Would she have gone mad?"

  
He blinked, lost in thought, thinking about what could have been, a frown making it's way onto his weak grin. "See, Sans? You're important," Undyne pressed their foreheads together, smiling softly at her lover, "and if you need someone to tell you that every single day for the rest of your life, I'll do it. Because I'm never leaving you."

  
Undyne's grip tightened slightly. "And if you _ever_ say that thing about your HP again, you won't like what I'll do to you, or myself." Sans held back a gasp at the threat. Knowing how absolutely bonkers Undyne is for dating him in the first place, he was actually slightly worried. "p..please don't do anything to yourself.." He whispered weakly.

  
Undyne smiled again. "Only if you stop tormenting yourself life this." She mumbled, rubbing her thumb across the tears remaining on his face. "o..okay..i..i'll try.." He said, wiping his eyesockets with the sleeve of his hoodie. When he pulled his arm away, he suddenly let out a broken laugh. "i totally didn't just have a mental breakdown." Undyne snorted, pressing her lips to his teeth again, this time getting to enjoy the feeling of his arms wrapping around her neck.

  
Her hands trailed down from his skull and onto his shoulders, before sliding over the sides of his ribs and finally resting on his hips. Her tongue darted out and licked at his bottom teeth, laughing when the skeleton jumped in surprise. He got the hint and conjured his blue tongue, opening his mouth the slightest bit, almost jumping again when Undyne's green one shoved itself onto his.

  
Undyne's hands wandered under the skeleton's hoodie before running her fingers against his ribs gently, grinning rather sadistically when he pulled away from the kiss just to gasp, his tongue accidentally hanging out from his open mouth. The red-haired monster shoved her face at the other monster's neck, settling for giving it a soft kiss instead of their usual bites and licks.

  
"u-undyne, w-wait." Sans said, grasping the wrist of the hand that had attempted to massage his pelvic bone gently through his clothes. The other one pulled back, giving the him a confused and slightly concerned look. "we..p-probably shouldn't do this..o-out here.." He trailed off, the small pupils in his eyes glancing to the side shyly.

  
She blinked at first, confused, before her face heated up as she realized that they were still outside. "Think you can teleport us on the bed?" Sans' smugness returned as he scoffed jokingly. "can i?" He said sarcastically before snapping his fingers behind Undyne's head. Undyne's back met the mattress as Sans sat above her, giving her a cocky grin.

  
Sans was used to Undyne making the first moves when it came to things like this, as they had done this at before, but he would always end up topping in the end, thus the reason he had teleported himself above her. By the time he would stop being a flustered bag of bones, he would fuck the life out of the other monster with his "ecto-dick," as they had both settled to call it.

  
But this time, it was different.

  
Undyne grabbed the skeleton's wandering hands and quickly spun the two monsters around, pinning Sans down with his hands high above his head with one hand. He blinked, surprised and confused at the sudden transition. "Not tonight," Undyne whispered softly onto his neck, her breath sending shivers down his spine, "tonight, I get to make you feel good."

  
She's not saying that she thought that Sans didn't feel good when he was screwing her, because that would be utter bullshit, but Sans had gotten the message. She's topping tonight and there's nothing he can really do about it except relax. He wasn't quiet sure where she was going with this, but he had the idea of her riding him and that alone aroused him enough for his entire lower region to conjure themselves for him.

  
Undyne, seeing that the blue glow had appeared, looked down between then and giggled. "I haven't even done anything yet, though." Pushing his flusteredness aside, Sans grinned wider. "well, maybe you're just so hot i get ideas on the spot." He said casually, shrugging slightly. Undyne blinked, but chuckled after.

  
"Nice try, but flattery will get you nowhere." She said quietly, trailing her finger from the middle of his ribs before deciding to wrap the hand around the male's spine and giving it a tug, knowing that that drove the other crazy. Sans started with a gasp, moaning loudly as Undyne watched his mouth part and face flush with blue.

  
She was trying to gentle, she really was, but it just wasn't her thing. But she refused to give up, wanting to tease her partner with slow and soft instead of quick and rough. She pressed her thumb to his spine once more and slid her hand up, before sliding it back down just as slowly, savoring the sound escaping the poor skeleton.

  
"Beautiful," she mumbled. For a second, Sans froze under her, and Undyne only tightened her grasp on the wrists above his head. "..n-no i'm not.." Sans muttered beneath his breath, looking away from her. "Yes, you are." Undyne reassured, pushing her face closer to his. "no, undyne, i'm not." Sans said sternly, sitting up slightly. Undye backed off and watched him in confusion.

  
"Why do you say that?" Undyne asked almost sadly. All Sans did was take off his hoodie and hold out his arm. Undyne stared at it, confused. His arm looked perfectly fine as he extended it towards her. She glanced back up at him. "Watch." She nodded and watched as he summoned a bone with a rather sharper end than she would have liked.

  
He then proceeded to swipe it across his arm horizontally and before Undyne could protest, he grabbed her hand and squeezed, avoiding the shocked look she gave him. He then hovered his other hand over where the cut he had just made was. A blue glow engulfed his arm for a moment before he pulled away, his arm looking good as new, only a spit of red bone marrow where the cut was remained.

  
"if i didn't ask papyrus to teach me healing magic you wouldn't say that i'm beautiful with all those scars," he spoke, breaking the silence, "or i'd be dead, probably, since my attacks are poisonous and i only have one hp. the ones i do are way deeper than that so i have to heal them immediately after or else i'd be a pile of dust instead of a bag of bones." He let out a laugh, humorless.

  
They sat in silence before Undyne grabbed the arm he had hurt himself on, placing it up high for inspection before pressing a soft kiss onto the place where the scar was. Sans' eyesockets widened in alarm as he froze up in shock, letting Undyne grab him and push him back into the position they were previously in, hands above his head.

  
"In the aspect we're talking about, I wouldn't care if you had a hundred seventeen scars or more," Undyne hushed and made eye contact with the skeleton, "because you'll always, always be beautiful to me." Sans sputtered. "b-but.." Undyne only smiled slightly. "Baby steps, Sans, we'll get there." If Sans had a visible heart, Undyne would see it skip a beat when she said we.

  
"..how did i get so lucky.." Sans sighed in content, feeling Undyne's free hand massage the inside of his ribs comfortingly. "I guess we both are." She smiled against his skull and felt his grin widen underneath her. Undyne pressed her lips to his teeth again, tongues softly pushing against each other, a goofy smile still plastered onto her face.

  
She then let go of him briefly, only to take off his shirt, before pinning him down again after she had thrown the shirt somewhere unknown to the two. Sans would be lying if he said he didn't feel his face go impossibly hot when Undyne just sat there, gazing at him intensely, both love and adoration showing in the one eye visible.

  
When Sans struggled against the grip on his wrists, trying to move his arm to hide himself with no avail, he settled for whimpering quietly and looking away, shutting his eyes. Undyne's smile suddenly fell, and was replaced with a surprisingly menacing snarl. "Hey," she growled, "look at me." She ordered him.

  
Sans shuddered at the authorative tone and turned his face to her again. She grunted in acknowledgement. When Undyne began to tenderly press kisses to each of his ribs, she called him beautiful over and over, with each rib the word would fly out of her mouth. All Sans could really do was lie there and shake under all the attention.

  
He hadn't even noticed the woman had removed his pants before her felt her hot breath on his conjured member. He gasped as her tongue touched the shaft, before gliding it's way down, and slowly back up again. Sans gasped and arched back, throwing his head back in surprise. It wasn't like it's the first time Undyne gave him a blowjob, it's the first time she gave him one this slow.

  
With no warning, she lowered her head and took the whole member into her mouth, careful in order not to hurt him with her teeth. "oh, f-fuck!" Sans being Sans, his first reaction was to curse loudly, and then suddenly the pair were glad that they had a house of their own now, knowing that they can both be as loud as they want here.

  
The skeleton's legs were shut tightly against Undyne's head. Undyne hummed slightly onto the member, almost laughing when the skeleton let out an undignified squeal. When he had attempted to buck his hips into her face, she grabbed him with her free hand and pushed it onto the bed, a silent command of "Don't move." hanging in the air.

  
Sans let in a shaky inhale as Undyne rose her head slowly before lowering it quickly, his shaky inhale turning into a choked sound. He was going to call her name if she hadn't repeated the motion, eventually picking up the pace. "u-und-dyne! i-i--" Sans stuttered, eyes shut tightly as he felt himself twitch inside the cavern.

  
Just before he could release, Undyne removed herself from him and did not hold back her laugh as a loud whine escaped the male. "Now now, none of that." She giggled, looking at his frustrated pout, how a skeleton could pout was beyond her, but she was still learning about his body and absolutely _loved_ the _way_ she did so.

  
"u-undyne..l-let me.." The skeleton whimpered, shaking and bucking upwards in hope of some friction, but every time he did so the fish-like monster would move her own hips away. He won't lie and say that a huge wave of disappointment didn't wash over him, but damn was Undyne a teaser, the bastard she is.

  
"In celebration of this special night," Undyne whispered, making the skeleton open his eyesockets and look at her, "I wanted to try something new tonight. You up for it?" Sans nodded eagerly, anything to just let him cum because holy hell if he didn't right about now he just might explode into a fit of bones.

  
"O-Okay," Undyne stuttering caught Sans' attention. She had never stuttered in a situation like this one, so she must be really nervous. Was she about to bust out some sort of hidden kink? Because _fuckin' hell_ was he _down_. "C-Close your eyes, will you?" He rose the part of his skull that acted as his eyebrow before shutting his eyesockets, curious to where this will go.

  
He felt her let go of his wrists and he allowed himself to move them around for a while. Her grip was of iron, he had to admit. He heard her move around the room for a while, dragging something and opening it, before pulling something that made no sound to indicate what it was before closing whatever she had opened and walking towards him slowly, her clothes making soft thuds as she dropped them while she approached.

  
He felt the bed dip with her knee and a few clicking noises before she spoke. "O-Okay.You can open your eyes now." Sans blinked slowly to regain his vision. As he did so, his eyesockets widened and the white pupils in his eyes got smaller than they were, but not enough to disappear, just enough to express the sudden realization and lick of nervousness and fear that hit him.

  
In front of him, Undyne was naked, yes, but between her legs rested a green probably-nine-inch strap-on. "I've done this with girls before," she managed to speak, "but whenever I bring it up to a dude they immediately reject the idea and stuff, so I just - I wouldn't be surprised if you said no and stuff 'cause--"

  
"undyne." Sans said, stopping the woman's nervous rambling. "do you know what you're doing?" He asked, failing to hide the uncertainty in his voice despite trying to. "Y-Yeah! Of course I do! I did a lot of research and this is actually kind of different for dudes since--" Sans cut Undyne off. "then i trust you."

  
"Yeah, I kind of expected that so it's okay -- wait, huh?" She paused her automatic babbling to stare at the skeleton in shock. Sans' face flushed. He can't lie and say he didn't like the idea of a change, but he was afraid it would hurt. But if it was someone he trusted, even if that person was _Undyne_ , it couldn't hurt too much..Could it?

  
"Oh, thank you!" She laughed in content, pressing her lips against his teeth while giggling happily. Sans grinned. He loved seeing Undyne happy, loved to see her smile and giggle, and just show her soft side for once. And he loved the fact that he was the one that caused it. But honestly, he was still nervous as all fuck.

  
When Undyne pulled back and smiled gratefully at him, he decided it was worth. "Now," she said, her sultry tone suddenly appearing as she rose three fingers up to the skeleton's mouth, " _suck_." She said casually. "h-huh?!--" His shock was short lived as as soon as he had opened his mouth she placed her fingers on his tongue.

  
She rose an eyebrow expectantly, and he reluctantly began to lap his tongue over the three fingers inside his mouth. Her mischievous expression faltered slightly, and he easily gained one himself, watching the way she reacted from him simply licking her fingers. "Th-That's.. not supposed to feel as good as it does.." He all but smirked.

  
When he pulled up his hands to fondle her breasts, her eyes widened as she was caught off guard. She then proceeded to growl lowly. "Enough." He barely heard the word as she pulled her fingers out of his mouth and watched his face flush at the obscene sound it made. She then grabbed his wrists with her other hand, returning them to their place above his head.

  
"undyne, come on, let me touch you." Sans mumbled, defeated. "No," she deadpanned, "tonight is about you, not me." Her now wet with blue saliva fingers made their way down his body before resting in front of his puckered hole. Sans gulped, somehow, nervously. "Tell me if it becomes too much, okay love?"

Sans nodded. "okay. i'll tell you. go ahead." Undyne took that as enough confirmation, letting her middle finger slowly slide inside the skeleton's conjured hole. He clenched tightly once it was halfway through, squirming uncomfortably.

  
"Relax, Sans, it's going to hurt more if you don't." Undyne told him, her voice soothing. Sans gulped again, somehow, and allowed himself to relax briefly. It was enough for Undyne to push in the rest of the finger. Sans couldn't really stop his squirming, and with hands above his head, he felt a tad bit more uncomfortable.

  
"Damn, are you tight." Undyne suddenly said, making Sans eyesockets snap open. Was she.. was she going to dirty talk him? "I mean, wow," she chuckled, "you're taking it way better than expected. It's like your tiny little whole was made for my finger, or generally, me." She pulled the finger back, pushing it in again.

  
She grinded her strap-on against his neglected member, and with a few strokes and pushes, Sans was moaning rather loudly, pressing back against the finger inside him. She grinned wildly, eagerly putting her index finger inside as well. Sans' moaning and gasping got progressively louder as Undyne began to scissor him.

  
Sans let out a whimper. "u-undyne," he rasped out, "i want.." He trailed off, not wanting to actually say what he had on his mind. Undyne smiled wickedly, thinking that he wanted the third finger. "What was that? Didn't quite hear you there." Sans groaned, knowing what Undyne wanted. Wasting no time, he spoke. "just shove your dildo thing in me already."

  
Undyne faltered, both at the straightforwardness and the request. "But what about the third finger?" She questioned. "i can take it. i did say i'd tell you if it got to be too much, didn't i?" Undyne looked at him thoughtfully, hesitating slightly. "please?" Sans whispered, wiggling his hips on her fingers.

  
She blinked, eyes wide in shock. "Didn't take you for a begger, Sans," the skeleton rolled his eyes, "but, if that's what you want I'd be happy to oblige." She removed her fingers, ignoring the whine that escaped the male. When she pressed the head of the strap-on to his hole, he suddenly wasn't so eager anymore. _'make up your mind, damnit.'_ Sans thought to himself bitterly.

  
"Ready?" Undyne asked. Not trusting his own voice, Sans didn't say anything but he nodded. "I kind of need to hear you say it.." Undyne mumbled softly. "i'm ready." Sans confirmed, nodding again. Undyne smiled at him encouragingly, pressing her lips to his teeth as she slowly eased into him, her hips pushing forward.

  
Sans' breath hitched, feeling the first three inches inside of him as Undyne paused for him. "just....j-just go.. i m-might stop you i-if you keep going this s-s-slow." Sans stated, pulling away from the kiss. "But Sans--" Undyne started. "d-do it! i w-want t-to do this w-with you, please just do it, b-before i change my mind." Sans knew this was terrible idea, but he seriously might tell her to stop if she kept going with the pace she was.

  
"Here goes.." Undyne mumbled hesitantly. In one swift motion, she shoved the rest six inches of the strap-on inside, watched them disappear inside the blue conjured hole. His mouth opened in a silent scream, nothing coming out as his pupils completely disappeared from his eyes, hands not tugging at the restraining hand Undyne had on them, but clawing at it and holding on for dear life.

  
He hadn't realized that blue tears had fallen from his empty eyesockets until Undyne pressed her lips to different spots on his skull. "You're doing so well," she would whisper, "taking it all like a champ. I know it hurts and I won't move until you tell me to." Sans had just laid there, breathing forgotten as he was stone still. Undyne was extremely concerned for a moment, before the skeleton had actually spoken, taking in a staggering breath.

  
"u-u-und-d-y-yne-" He stuttered, whimpers falling out of his mouth, tears returning down his face as he clenched at the intruding object. "Shh, it's okay, I'm right here, love." The free hand that had been holding his hip was now rubbing at his skull comfortingly and soothingly. He was shaking like there was no tomorrow.

  
"There's something else this can do," Undyne suggested, "would this make you feel better?" She asked as her hand reached back to do something Sans couldn't see. In a second, Sans let out a yelp when the strap-on inside of him began to vibrate. "d-d-don-n't! u-und-dyn-ne, d-d-o-on't!" Before Sans' eyesockets could tear up again, Undyne turned it off and began to whisper soothing nothings to the skeleton.

  
After a thousand comforting words and probably a million minutes, Sans had stopped shaking. He wouldn't say it didn't hurt anymore, but it was more of a dull ache at this point. "o-okay," he muttered hoarsely, "m-mov-ve." Undyne looked at him, unsure. She just didn't want to hurt her partner anymore. "i-it's okay. i'm f-fine." He murmured, mostly to himself though. Undyne pulled backand hoped for the best as she pushed back in.

  
And once again, the best did she get.

  
After her thrust, Sans let out a long, drawn-out, shaky moan. They both paused, and it hit Undyne faster than it did Sans, ironically. "Found it." Undyne said, looking at Sans with a shockingly merciless look. Sans blinked at first, before a small whimper escaped him, knowing full well what she had found and just how much she was going to abuse it.

  
So much for being gentle.

  
Sans opened his mouth to say something, but Undyne pulled back her hips and slammed into the male the same way she did the thrust before. Whatever words that were going to come out of Sans' mouth were lost in a surprised yelp, followed by another long moan. Undyne gave him another wicked grin before doing the same motion.

  
"u-undyne! ah-aha--nn!" Whatever it was he going to say was turned into garbled nonsense as he moaned, gasping. Undyne only grunted with each sound he made, picking up her speed to pound into him harder. Each thrust she made, she pushed it with enough force to roughly punch into Sans' prostate, hence his gibberish and desperate breathing.

  
"haaah! hah! ah! i'm close! i'm so, so close!" Sans yelled out loudly, pushing against the strap-on screwing him. He felt himself twitch for a second before his body tightened and his orgasm ripped through him like a bolt of lightening, stripes so long that some had landed on Undyne, who looked at the face he made when he came but this time, from on top.

  
She slowed down her thrusts before pulling out of the skeleton, watching as his weakened magic caused his lower region to disappear. Deciding to give him a minute to control his hard, tear-filled breathing, she fumbled with the strap-on before successfully taking the thing off and throwing it aside somewhere in the room.

  
She then proceeded to collapse beside him, both eyeing the ceiling with uneven heaving. Undyne opened her mouth to speak, but Sans beat her to it. "holy fuck." He mumbled. Undyne only laughed, expecting such a reaction. "Thank you, I'm flattered, but I think that was just a regular fuck." She joked.

  
"hell no it wasn't, that was fucking amazing." Sans laughed, turning his head to his girlfriend. "thank you." He said quietly. Undyne turned to him, knowing that he wasn't just thanking her for the sex. "No, thank _you_." She retorted. "w-what about you though?" The skeleton questioned tiredly. "You can't even see straight, punk." She mumbled, turning over and once again, wrapping her arm protectively over her skeleton.

  
"Mine." She whispered. Sans shook, and she noticed. "dude, don't turn me on please, i don't think i can go for another round, not this time," Sans croaked, "can't feel my hands, can't feel my legs, and i don't think my pelvic bone _exsists_ anymore." Undyne let out a loud, carefree laugh, and soon Sans had joined her. "Best first-night-in-the-new-house-together ever." Undyne mumbled, trailing off as they both fell into deep sleep.

  
-..-

  
Sans groaned, refusing to open his eyes. He didn't want to get up just yet. But why on earth was it so cold? And why was he in his clothes? He snorted, thinking that Undyne must've put some clothes on him and then went to make breakfast or some cheesy shit. Knowing her, she probably did.

  
Sans' hand moved for the covers, but then he froze. He wasn't lying down, he was hunched over. And he wasn't on a mattress, this was wood. 'oh no,' Sans thought, blue tears flooding the sides of his eyesockets. _'no no no no no no no no, please tell me this is a dream.'_ He shakily rose his skull to look around.

  
This wasn't a dream.

  
It was a nightmare.

  
He was sitting at his sentry post. The sentry post in Snowdin. In the _Underground_. He was back, everyone had forgotten everything. Undyne forgot him. He was the only one who remembered anything. And since they were reset from the happy ending, it meant that Frisk would go on a genocide run.

  
He placed his head on his arms and sobbed. He knew he couldn't stop the kid, and when they finally get what they want, they'll reset over again. Nothing about this crap was fair. But what was he gonna do? He had to do the same dialogue pieces, had to watch his friends, his brother, die all over again. He couldn't do jackshit. Undyne was bullshitting when she --

  
Sans jumped up slightly. Undyne. He told her about the resets. If she knew.. if she knew, she might remember. She might remember what happened in the previous setting, she could remember how much they loved each other. She could help him with Frisk. Holy crap, if she remembered--, if she remembered, _he wouldn't have to do this on his own._

  
Forgetting that he had to stay and be the first face the human child had to greet, he stumbled upon his feet before he got himself concentrated. He shut his eyes and tried to stop his shaking as his magic whirrled inside him before he snapped his fingers. He wasn't sure if it worked, but a shaky grin made it's way onto his face as he found a familiar fish house in front of him.

  
He ran to the front door and frantically knocked, unable to control himself. "Alright, alright, I'm coming you punk!" He heard her voice and held back a loud exasperated noise, for the real test was about to begin. He could barely contain himself as the doorknob twisted and the door swung open, revealing her. Undyne.

  
"Sans? What's up with the knocking, punk? You okay? You don't look so hot." She immediately bombarded him with questions. A little part of Sans broke, but he knew not to give up yet. He knew she wouldn't remember everything from just a glance. "i-i live in snowdin. kinda hard not to get chilled to the bone over there." He joked, but couldn't help his stutter at first.

  
Undyne didn't laugh like she normally would, only rose a concerned eyebrow. "Come in, punk, you look like there's a lot of shit on your mind." Sans only gulped, walking through the door silently. Had she always been observant of his every mood? First she notices when he refused kindness and now she notices this. Kind of makes it hard not the kiss the life out of her.

  
"So, punk, what is it? You must've come all the way here to tell me somethin', right?" And suddenly, his mind went completely blank. What in the actual fuck was he supposed to say after this point? 'oh yeah, you should know that there's a serial killing human coming through and they have the power to control time and there are actually several other timelines and in the one we were just in we were dating but the point is please remember me?' Like hell.

  
"a-actually," Sans managed, "i-i'm here to tell you a pun." He turned to the fish-like monster, who rose a now skeptical eyebrow. "All this way just for a stupid joke? Go ahead, punk, hit me with it." She bellowed, a hand on her hip. Okay, so he just had to get his shit together and not make this sound weirder than it should be.

  
"y-you k-know the star-like rocks that are around waterfall?" Undyne nodded, motioning for him to continue, wanting to know where this would go. "they're kind of white, r-right?" Undyne nodded again, furrowing her brows in confusion. "i-if they're white, like me, does that mean that i'm the light of your world?"

  
A pause hung in the air, before a snort escaped Undyne as she covered her mouth with her fist, but failed to cover the laughter as she howled out loudly. "Nghahahaha! W-Wow, I think that's your best one yet!" Sans heart and soul shattered where he stood. "If you squint, it would kinda make it sound like you were flirting with me!"

  
Sans only looked at her laughing figure with desperation, but he looked down and shook his head. _'what's the point,'_ he thought miserably, _'i'm always on my own.'_ Sans sucked in a breath and managed a weak grin as he turned. "hehe, right? j-just wanted to share it with you first." He felt himself shake slightly. She forgot him. She forgot him even when she said she wouldn't.

  
He couldn't blame her though, so he just kept walking. Alphys might call any moment to tell her about Frisk and about everyone evacuating. Then he would find his brother's corpse, then hers, then Mettaton's, then his own. Can't say he's excited. Undyne, oblivious, kept laughing as the skeleton neared the door. "Oh man," she said, wiping a tear, "that has to be the cheesiest shit anyone's ever--"

  
Sans thought nothing of it when the woman went silent, waiting for her to go into another laughing fit. His hand was twisting the doorknob when he heard it. _"S-Sans.."_ The call of his name, so confused, so scared. He heard a thud, and whirled around to see if the fish-like monster hadn't passed out.

  
Instead, she was on her knees with wide eyes staring at the ground, a look as if she had just seen a ghost haunting her face. She shook hard before she raised her eyes from the ground and looked at the skeleton in the eyes. Sans saw it immediately, recognition. She realized what happened. She knew what happened. She--

  
Sans was running at her like a bolt of lighting, wrapping his arms around her neck while she hugged his torso, both of them shaking. _"y-you r-r-remember._ " Sans hadn't realized he was sobbing until he had spoken. "I told you, I could never forget, love." Sans tightened his grip, despite the feeling of melting at her words.

  
Neither of them felt like pulling away from the hug, but knowing it needed to be done, Undyne moved out first. "They..They reset," she gulped, her throat feeling dry, "wh-why would Frisk reset? E-Everyone was so happy..especially you.." She whispered, looking at the skeleton's hollow eyes, knowing full well how much pain they were filled with.

  
"right now, what matters isn't the why they reset," Sans mumbled quickly, "what matters is the how we're going to stop them." Undyne looked at him and nodded. "Do you have a plan?" Undyne asked, rising to her feet. Sans chuckled darkly. "i always do, but they seemingly never work--" Sans was cut off when a hand was put at his shoulder.

  
"Sans, we can do this," Undyne said, squeezing his shoulder, "we _will_ do this. You're not alone this time." Sans held back tears and looked at Undyne with a broken grin, but nodded nonetheless. "So, what's the plan?" Undyne asked, walking into her room with the skeleton trailing behind her. She reached for her armor as she listened to him talk.

  
"alphys was watching frisk ever since they left the ruins and probably started an evacuation by now," he said sternly, arms crossed as he leaned on the door, "if me and you head over to asgore and ask him for three souls each, we might get back to snowdin in time to save papyr--" His breath hitched. How the hell could he forget? Papyrus.

  
Undyne paused, looking at him with wide eyes. "Three each? Do you think Asgore would let us?" She questioned, resuming her dressing. "he'll let us when he knows toriel's dead." Undyne visibly flinched at the words, but looked at Sans. "What if he wants to join us? Y'know, take two each three--"

  
" _no_ ," Sans said sternly, "someone has to talk some sense into that weed of a son before he actually does anything else." Once Undyne was fully dressed, she looked at Sans with a look of worry. "Okay, we got this." She walked towards Sans and held out a hand. "Teleport us." She order, the authoritative tone unintentional.

  
Sans smirked and grabbed her hand, snapping his fingers with the other hand.

  
They got this.  



End file.
